Of Thoughts and Emotions
by Nami Heartfilia
Summary: Law left thinking and confused.
1. Chapter 0

**Of Thoughts And Emotions**

Law leaned on the railings of the Thousand Sunny, deep in his don't know what to think of Straw Hat now that he had been sailing with them from Punk Hazard to Dressrosa and now they were going Zou. Surely, 2 years ago, the first impression that the teen made him think that the other was crazy, reckless but a little bit serious and does know the consequences of his doing. But what he was seeing right now was a kid. A kid with a straw hat. Where did that pirate from 2 years ago had gone and let a kid with same face as the pirate replace him? The crew acts like every thing was as common and very much every day life for them.

Thinking of the previous days sure had him an headache. Straw Hat never really listened to him and his plans. When ever he brought them up, the younger captain wouldn't even listen.

But to his surprise, they got what they wanted with an extra of saving a country. It made him a tad bit of an idiot for planning. The plan went wrong any ways and Straw Hat's enigmaty, if there's such a word, sure saved him and the alliance goal from failing. He lost but the other saved him.

The other didn't question him for reason why he was holding a not-so-inkling grudge against Doflamingo but he told the other any ways. Not that he knew why he did that himself.

Law shook his head before walking away from the railings. It was unusually silent today but finally he gets he rest. A day of Straw Hat craziness and noisiness-free rest. His black shades under his eyes have gone worst than in could have been.

''Off to rest, Trafalguy-san?''

Law's attention turned to the long dark haired archaeologist of the ship who has been reading a book sitting on the chair on the deck. ''Yes.'' he said.

''You should use the captain's. There's a bed there and Luffy never uses it any way.'' she said. ''As you know, he bunks with everyone.''  
''I'll take that offer this time.'' Law said. Sure  
the crew offered it to be used by him when he got on their ship the first time. He never used it as for he decided to be on guard always and stay outside. After all, it was Doflamingo who was after them that time. ''Where's Straw Hat-ya?'' And where did that question came from? And before the historian could even ask why he was looking for her captain he quickly supplied, ''It's unusually quiet.''

She, then, giggled. ''Since he got no one to play with, he's probably at the figure head. It's his special seat.''

Law raised a brow before nodding. She returned to read her book while he decided to check the other before sleeping his head's off.

And just like what the woman said. Her captain's there. He was staring at the sea. He turned to Law. ''Oh hey, Torao!'' Law twitched at the nickname. ''It's Trafalgar.'' he said as he leaned at one the petal-like mane.

''Torao sounds fine to me.'' Luffy said.

''It doesn't.'' Law said.

''Your name's fault for being complicated.'' Luffy said. ''You're not going to sleep?''

''I was going to. After I saw you here I guess.'' Law raised a brow at Luffy. ''You're not actually pestering me to play with you?''

''Nope.''

Law looked at the sky if heaven accidentally dropped something on the younger captain's head. Well, the heaven wasn't open.

''Who are you and happened to Straw Hat-ya?'' he said to the straw hat wearer who blinked before laughing, light pink blush decorated his face.

''You're funny, Torao.'' Luffy, with a grin, said. ''I'm Luffy. The man who's going to be the Pirate King!''

Law could feel his blood rise. His cheeks were slightly pink which he covered by pulling his hat down to his face.

''I'm going to sleep.'' he said as he walked away from the young captain who yelled, ''Good Night!''

Robin was slightly amused and said, ''Even Luffy has his own moments.''

Law grunted and went to the Captain's lodge.

As he sleep, memories of Luffy came up showing in his mind like a movie.  
... When Luffy punches the Tenryubito  
... When Luffy wakes up after the war  
... When Luffy calls out to him at Punk Hazard  
... When Luffy accepts the alliance  
... When Luffy actually puts his arm around him when they talked something with the crew  
... When Luffy calls him ''Law'' for the first time  
... When Luffy desperately tries to free him  
... When Luffy fights with Doflamingo...  
And finally when Luffy laughs at him, blushing.

He opened his eyes and immediately sat up from the mattress. 'Why am I dreaming about Straw Hat-ya?'

On that cue, the door of the room opened and revealed person he was just thinking about. ''Torao, you're awake! Sanji said dinner's ready!''

''I'm coming.'' Law said and saw the other skipping happily towards the galley. _**Cute...**_ Law's eyes widened as he realized what he just thought. _ **Why did I...**_ Shaking the thought off, he stood up and grabbed his hat and nodachi along the way before heading towards the Galley.

* * *

 **I just typed this last night while trying to sleep. I don't have expertise when it comes to romance. And I don't know if I am going to update this. This idea was born from a sleepless night with authoress begging to sleep but still couldn't. Still thought to post this though. I do not know if its a one shot!**

 **EDIT! 7-11-15**

 **THIS WILL BE A STAND ALONE CHAPTER.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _He dragged his body by his arm. He pinned him onto a wall and cupped his cheeks. He gave him a chaste kiss. Moments later, he broke the kiss, both were panting hard. He whispered to him,_

 _''Thank you...''_

* * *

Trafalgar Law woke up, sporting a huge hangover. He groaned as he sat up on the lawn of the Thousand Sunny with his back leaned on the mast. It took a while but he noticed sprawled bodies of the Straw Hat crew every where on the ship. If he had not known better, he could have passed them off as corpses considering the amount of bandages wrapped in most of the crew. Though he wasn't one to talk when he had one of the worst of them.

Law tried to remember everything that happened yesterday. People celebrated the fall of Doflamingo. Somehow there was a party. Then... Law groaned. He couldn't remember what happened next at all. All the thinking made his hangover worst.

He slowly stood up, relying on the mast to avoid staggering. _**Why and how is the ship back by the way?**_ he thought as he passed by the hanging skeleton on the railings. _**I thought they were heading to Zou** **.**_ He went and walked towards the infirmary to get himself some pain killers for his throbbing head. **_I hope I didn't do anything stupid seeing that I got wasted._** He opened the door revealing a dedicated doctor at a desk.

''Tony-ya.'' Law called rather coolly despite of being someone having a worst hangover. I don't even know what had driven me for a drink or many.

''Law,'' exclaimed the reindeer. ''You're awake!''

Law raised a brow as he saw the table of the doctor. ''What are you making, Tony-ya?''

Tony Tony Chopper widened his eyes. ''Oh yeah!'' Chopper turned to his table and got a 1/4 paper with considerable of 'green'ish powder. He handed it to Law. Law raised a brow. ''For the hangover!'' the younger doctor grinned. ''I made it myself.''

''... Thank you.'' Law gratefuly accepted. It would be rude if he did not after all the things the crew for him. Still there's no reason for me to waste myself.

''I didn't know you could drink that many!'' Chopper said.

''I must be really happy.'' Law said sarcastically. He somehow swallowed the powder with a cup of water that his fellow doctor passed to him. ''Tony-ya, I didn't do anything stupid, did I?''

Chopper was silent for a minute, trying to remember the last night's events. He shook his head.

''You didn't.''

Law sighed in relief, inwardly. He'd die in humiliation if he did *cough*especiallywhentheaudiencewerethestrawhats*cough*. ''We should set off after the rest have awoken.''

''Eh? Why?'' Chopper tilted his head in confusion. Law felt like face palming.

''Kaido, Tony-ya. Kaido.''

.

.

.

''EHHHHHH?! This is terrible!'' And the reindeer went on, scampering all over the deck whilst Law face palmed in frustration.

* * *

''We need to go now.'' Law said.

''But, Luffy hasn't even woke up yet!'' Nami exclaimed.

''It's natural that he wouldn't. He over used his haki and he got those wounds all over his body.'' Law said. ''We've got to get away here as fast as possible. Who knows when Kaido'll strike. It could be right here, right now. What we did was not easily to be forgiven. You do realized that, don't you? That's why we had that plan.''

''Yup, that plan that got sucked up to hell. The flamingo really got us good.'' Zoro said. Law turned to Zoro and glared. ''What? We could have died if we did followed your plan.''

''You weren't planning to follow it in the first place.''

Zoro just shrugged.

The straw hats woke up after a couple of minutes after Law. With Zoro first in the sequence, Robin as the second followed by Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Franky and Brook. That was all with the exeption of the captain who was still fast asleep. Some people groaned as they stood up. That's when Law started to insist to go on their way.

''What the hell? Oi, Nami-sis! What happened to my supply of colas?'' Franky yelled somewhere in the ship.

''Long story, Franky!'' Nami yelled back.

''Now to think of it, how come the ship's back here?'' Law raised a brow.

''Long story.'' Nami said.

''How come there was a party, hm?'' Law asked. ''The country's on crumbles for Pete's sake. There's no way-''

''Party's a ritual every after fight.'' Nami interrupted. ''At least what we always do. Food and drinks are from our ship by the way. Don't know how it's possible to be enough for the whole country but yeah. Didn't you enjoy the party, Law?'' Law twitched.

''It had occured to you already how weird we are, no?'' Robin who was reading a book nearby, said.

''I admit. You guys are the strangest crew I have met. And I really doubt my sanity fo being allied with you.'' Law said.

Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Robin gave him a 'Your-fault' face.

''I warned you back at Punk Hazard, you know!'' Usopp said, pointing a finger at Law. The surgeon glared at the long-nose who immediately cowered behind Zoro.

''We got to sail fast.'' Law said. ''News travels fast.'' he turned to Luffy who was sleeping on the grass of the deck. ''Think of it for Mugiwara-ya's safety. We can't take on Kaido behind our asses in our current state.''

Looks were passed to each other, Nami sighed. ''Okay. But, let us say our good byes first and you'll go deal Luffy when he wokes up, deal?'' Law made a face before giving an affirmation.

And as if cue to end the conversation, Sanji bursted out of the kitchen. ''Breakfast is ready! Nami-swan, Robin-swan! And you shitty people!''

* * *

''Do you really have to leave this soon?'' King Riku asked.

''As much as we want to stay, we can't risk everyone in this country.'' Nami said. ''Luffy would be angry if you guys are in danger just as when you are just saved from a... flamingo.''

''Can't we change your minds somehow?'' King Riku asked.

''Nope. Unless you've got trea-''

''You're not getting there, witch!'' Zoro shouted at the background.

Riku sighed. ''Your minds can't be change. At least... Relay our messages to our hero?''

Straw Hats grinned.

''Sure. Why not?''

With that, the sails were unfurled, the anchor was raised up. Thousand Sunny embarked to its new adventure.

* * *

 **There! It's the rewritten version. Hahaha. Took me days to complete this. Review please. It would help my motivation much. Maybe it would cure my... Writer's block.**


End file.
